<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm still mad at you by trixicbean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919364">i'm still mad at you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean'>trixicbean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I don't know, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, it just is not canon, when in canon is it divergent from?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>from a tumblr dialogue prompt:<br/>Ok, hear me out... supercorp, “It’s always been you”, really angsty and somehow resolve the angst with “I’m going to marry that girl”.<br/>-<br/>lena sees a text from nia at game night and realises something and she needs time to process all of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm still mad at you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt from <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/phoenixwolfgirl">phoenixwolfgirl</a> </p><p>my tumblr is linked in the end notes and my ask is open for prompts :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara chased Lena out of the apartment and down the stairs, Lena had taken the lift. Why did she say that? What on Earth was she thinking? She needed to pray to Rao and all the Gods anyone had ever believed in that Lena would forgive her. She made it down the stairs as Lena ran out of the lift.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me alone, Kara!” she shouted as she went to run out of the apartment building. It was raining. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to catch hypothermia!” something overcame Kara and she suddenly didn’t care who saw her use her powers. She sped ahead and got to the door before Lena did. “Please just listen to me,” Kara begged. </p><p> </p><p>“I filled your office with flowers,” Lena yelled exasperated, “I bought you a company. I cleared my schedule any time you wanted to hang out. I broke every single rule, and I told you time and time and again how different you were, and you didn’t get the hint and now,” Lena took a deep breath, “Now, you tell me,”. </p><p> </p><p>“Lena,” Kara begged, stopping her from stepping around Kara, “Please,”. </p><p> </p><p>“I need some time,” Lena tried to step around her again, “It’s four years of flirting and I need some time so either you leave or I will keep storming out of my own apartment,”. </p><p> </p><p>Kara took a deep breath considering her options, she looked out into the rain. She opened the door and stepped into the open space so Lena wouldn’t leave, “I’ll go,” she smiled, “You were never meant to see that text,”.</p><p> </p><p>“Because that makes it so much better,” Lena deadpanned, going to turn away and go back up the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>Kara caught her hand to stop her from leaving and Lena turned to face her with a glare. “Let go,” she told her and Kara did immediately but Lena made no move to leave. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s always been you,” Kara told her before she turned around and walked off into the rain. She rushed into the nearest alleyway and changed into her super suit, flying above the city and calling Alex from the air. </p><p> </p><p>She thought back to that moment. How could she be so stupid? She’d gone to grab some more popcorn from the kitchen and Nia had texted her. Lena had picked it up. Her thumbprint was on Kara’s phone, it wasn’t unusual. If it were around Lena’s birthday or Christmas Kara would keep her phone hidden so she could keep secrets, but it was a boring day in January, so it was just laying on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?” Kara had called over to Lena as she poured the popcorn from the bag into the bowl. Lena hadn’t responded. “Lee?” she called out again. </p><p> </p><p>“I need some air,” Lena had choked out before running out of the apartment. Kara had dropped the popcorn on the counter, spilling half of it everywhere and running over to her phone. </p><p> </p><p><b>Nia:</b> try not to look at Lena like you are completely and totally in love with her all night </p><p> </p><p>Kara cursed herself. Lena was going to have to clean up all her mess. She should’ve cleaned up before going down the stairs. Alex picked up the phone and she just let the tears fall down her face as her sister asked what was going on. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“So Lena is in love with you,” Alex spoke slowly as they sat opposite each other on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what she suggested,” Kara interrupted her sister, caution running through her. Lena was still pretty mad at her. She had ignored all of Kara’s apology texts that she had sent in the two hours since she last saw her. She didn’t want to assume anything. </p><p> </p><p>“So Lena is in love with you,” Alex repeated, a glare thrown her sister’s way. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s no evidence for it,” Kara sighed, interrupting Alex again. </p><p> </p><p>“Lena is in love with you,” Alex repeated again, her voice raising a little, glaring at Kara and almost daring her to speak, “And you’re in love with her,” she finished, giving Kara an expectant look. Kara nodded monotonously. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the issue?” Alex went on. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s mad at me,” Kara pouted. </p><p> </p><p>“So make her not mad at you,” Alex shrugged, “It’s Lena, all you need to do is pull out that pout,” Alex pointed at Kara’s lips, “Then you will be fine,”. </p><p> </p><p>“She said she wanted space,” Kara mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>“Ignore her,” Alex shrugged. Kara thought for a second. She had violated Lena’s trust and not listened to her again and again, she needed to listen to her now. She at least owed Lena that. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to do that,” she shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kara avoided Lena for a while. Well, not exactly avoided her, just didn’t contact her apart from a one-line text. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m here when you want to talk. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena didn’t show up at CatCo for two weeks and soon the pain of missing her best friend started to hit Kara and everyone was noticing. Snapper was yelling at her for moping multiple times a day for the first week yet halfway through the second he switched to actually being nice to her. </p><p> </p><p>Alex started dropping off various editions of Kara’s comfort foods after day three when she found Kara staring out of the window wearing Lena’s sweater and eating ice cream while crying. In Kara’s defence, it was triggered by an extremely depressing event involving a perfect puppy video that she couldn’t send to Lena because she was giving her space. After that, Alex was showing up most mornings with doughnuts and when she couldn’t make it Nia would show up with a box when Kara got to CatCo. Then there were the lunch deliveries of potstickers and dinner deliveries of various foods. </p><p> </p><p>By day eleven, Alex had hosted an intervention, claiming her wallet couldn’t handle it anymore. The intervention essentially involved dragging Kara out of her apartment for the next three days and keeping her so busy she was either always working, on Supergirl duty, training at the DEO or being dragged out to either the dive bar or a karaoke bar. </p><p> </p><p>Lena showed up at CatCo on day fourteen late at night. Almost everyone had left the offices. It was only Kara, Nia and an intern with one of the photographers in an office off the bullpen. Kara could hear Lena enter the building. Her heartbeat drew closer. Kara didn’t know whether to panic or dance around in excitement, the last thing she could do was work though. The words spun on the page as she heard Lena get on the elevator. </p><p> </p><p>She picked up her pen and started playing with it just to give her something to do. It snapped in half after she’d clicked the top twice. Nia looked over at her in confusion and at the same moment, the doors pinged before they slid open to reveal Lena standing there looking down at her phone. </p><p> </p><p>Kara’s heart stopped. She looked the same yet somewhat different. Kara couldn’t tell if it was tiredness or something else but her features had fallen a little and she looked like she hadn’t smiled in weeks. Kara cursed herself. She shouldn’t have given her space. She should have fought for Lena. She shouldn’t have assumed Lena would run and leave first like everyone else. She should have given Lena a chance. </p><p> </p><p>Then Lena looked up and for just a second her eyes lit up and her features lifted a little, her bag going a little straighter but it was just a second. Then her face fell again. She doesn’t want to talk. Kara’s heart sunk yet she still stood up out of her chair as Lean left the elevator and turned away from Kara. </p><p> </p><p>“Lee,” she called after her. </p><p> </p><p>“I need more time,” Lena replied as she walked into her office, “I just need to sign some papers,”. Kara sighed and leaned against the nearest wall. The last two weeks had been hell. She couldn’t care less if Lena loved her back, she just wanted her best friend again. She missed Lena more than she could bear. Her life without Lena was unbearable. She’d take her back in any capacity. She needed her. </p><p> </p><p>Kara tried to hold back the tears as she sank to the floor against the wall. Her head falling against her knees as she hugged her knees to her chest. Kara hated this. She didn’t know how long she stayed there but then someone was standing over her. It might have been a second after or an hour but someone was standing over her. </p><p> </p><p>“Stand up,” Lena’s exasperated demand broke through Kara’s thoughts. Kara lifted her head and looked at her. “Just stand up,” Lena smiled. She smiled. Kara couldn’t help but smile. Lena stepped forward into Kara’s space and lifted a hand to her cheek, wiping a tear away gently. </p><p> </p><p>“I want the record to note that I am still mad at you,” Lena smiled before she leaned forward and captured Kara’s lips in a gentle, cautious kiss. It took a second for Kara to register what was actually happening but then she reacted and the kiss quickly became so much less cautious and so much more perfect. If that was even possible. </p><p> </p><p>Lena pulled away gently and Kara’s eyes opened slowly to look into Lena’s. “You realise if you had told me sooner we could have done that so many more times,” Lena smirked in a whisper against Kara’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell me either,” Kara smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still mad at you,” Lena warned her sternly, a smile tugging at her lips. Kara just hummed non-commitantly and leaned forward, capturing Lena’s lips in another kiss. Lena smiled into the kiss and Kara couldn’t help but do the same as her hand gingerly found their way to Lena’s waist and pulled her close as Lena’s hands stayed on Kara’s cheeks, holding Kara close to her. </p><p> </p><p>Kara went to deepen the kiss but Lena pulled away, “This is a workplace,” she whispered against Kara’s lips before she pressed another light kiss there. Her hands withdrew from Kara’s as she pulled away from her touch. “Call me,” Lena winked before she picked up her bag and got on the open elevator. </p><p> </p><p>Kara sucked in a breath as her heart skipped a beat and she leaned back against the wall, her hand hovering over the lips trying to desperately preserve Lena’s touch. Someone cleared their throat in front of her and Kara opened her eyes to see Nia standing there, desperately trying to hold back a laugh as she raised an eyebrow expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a little,” Nia indicated her own lips and Kara brought up her hand to cover her lips this time, turning to look into the reflection of the wall behind them. There was definitely Lena’s lipstick there. Kara wiped it away reluctantly and turned back to face Nia who was smiling widely. </p><p> </p><p>“What did she say?” Nia asked. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s still mad at me and that I should’ve told her earlier. I'm pretty sure the kiss was just to show me what I had been missing,” Kara sighed happily, leaning against the wall as Nia let out a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Should’ve told her sooner,” Nia smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Kara turned to look to the place Lena had disappeared before she turned back to Nia, “I’m going to marry that girl,” she smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Nia shook her head with a smile and a sigh, “I’m surprised it took you this long to figure that out,”. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a huge thank you to my beta allthemmuses [<a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/allthemmuses">tumblr</a>] [<a href="https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself">ao3</a>]</p><p>catch me on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/trixicbean/?hl=en">insta</a> and <a href="https://trixicbean.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you want more of my annoying ass</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>